Why Does This Keep Happening To Us?
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: Jori- Jade and Tori are back in L.A. after their Christmas holiday in Canada. They have a secret they are keeping. A wedding will be planned for family. Someone goes missing. Why does this keep happening to them? Tori, Jade, Andre, Trina, Cat, Robbie and Tori's parents.
1. Chapter 2: The Wedding Planner

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious nor the implied story line of "It's A Wonderful Life". I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story follows the girl's trip to Canada and finds them at home in January and back to their reality. I hope you like this part of my continuing story about the two girls we all love. **

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 2: The Wedding Planner

It was family night at our home. We had invited Tori's mother and father and her sister Trina to join us for a meal and a big announcement.

After the stress of the day I was ready just to relax and enjoy the evening.

Once everyone was seated I stood and lifted her glass and said I had an announcement. "For the last two weeks I have been away from home long hours and away from Tori. I am sorry for that, Babygirl," I smiled at Tori. "In the end it was all worth it. We have been dealing with Rockford Publishing and I am happy to tell you that I will be directing the movie of the New York Times best seller Laura's Confession." With that I raised my glass. "I want to thank Tori for putting up with me and my moods lately. To Tori." I drank from the glass of red wine.

The rest of the group raised their glasses and toasted Tori. There were congratulations all around the table. Then Tori said that she had an announcement as well. "Mom, Dad and Trina we have decided that we are finally ready to take the leap and get married. We are ready to set the date and go through with the ceremony."

"Well Jade, it is about time you made an honest woman out of my little girl!" Tori's father said with a big smile on his face. He has always treated me as a son-in-law rather than his daughter's girlfriend.

Suddenly the room was full of chatter. Tori's mother Holly, and her sister Trina were trying to outdo each other making exciting wedding plans. Tori tried to join in as well as referee. David, Tori's dad poured me another glass of wine and the two of us started to serve up our plates and eat our meal.

After a few minutes the others noticed that the meal had actually started and they stopped their plotting and joined in the meal. Tori is a good cook and everyone loves her lasagna. She even had pie for dessert. The evening was turning out much better than the rest of the day.

As the evening wore on we had decided to get married at Hollywood Arts if we could get permission. Holly wanted them to get married in a Catholic church, but Trina reminded her that they would not be able to find one that would marry the two girls.

It was decided that we would try to book our wedding for March if possible. It would work out better for both of our schedules. Tori decided that she would phone our former drama teacher Erwin Sikowitz and see if he could tell her if getting married at the school was even possible.

Tori went to the kitchen to make the call and then she realized that she did not have his number in her phone. She thought that she might have it in a notebook. All of her old notebooks were in file boxes stored in the laundry storage room. She knew it would be easy to find, as she had all of her books in order of date and alphabetical order. Just another thing I bugged her about when we moved in together. 'Now who is laughing?' Tori thought to herself as she thought how easy it was going to be to find what she was looking for.

Tori was laughing to herself until she opened the door to the laundry room. That was when she almost had a heart attack. Andre had retrieved her rings, but it seemed to do so, he had to tear the entire washing machine apart and even destroy a few parts. Tori knew I would absolutely explode when I found out.

She tiptoed through the remains of the washing machine to the storage shelves which held her school books. She leafed through the papers until she found the assignment she was looking for. At one point the class had to spend the night at Sikowitz's house while playing characters. The handout had his address and phone number on it as a contact sheet for their parents.

The phone rang twice before a cartoon-like voice answered the phone. "Toro! It has been a long time since I have heard from you. What can I help you with my dear?"

"I am calling with a question. Jade and I are getting married…" Tori was interrupted.

"Ah how wonderful. I can't help but feel like I am a part of all this. Thank you for calling me and telling me. Goodbye." Sikowitz said before he hung up.

Tori stood staring at her phone in shock. She should have expected this from the beloved scatterbrained teacher. She dialed the number again. It rang exactly twice and Sikowitz answered the phone again.

"Sikowitz please let me finish." Tori said.

"Who is this?" Sikowitz questioned.

"It is Tori."

"Ah I heard from someone that you and Jade are to be married. Is that true?"

"Yes now I want to know something." Tori blurted out.

"Yes I will get you a gift." he said.

"No that is not it. My question is this. Is there any way that we could use the school for our wedding?"

"Yes we have rented it out for other things, funerals, batmitzfas, dog shows and even a stupid teenage sitcom. Why not a wedding? You could use the asphalt café for your reception and the main theatre for your ceremony and then a dance in the black box. I would love to officiate at your ceremony." Sikowitz was out of control once again.

"You would officiate?" Tori asked.

"Why yes Toro, I am honored that you asked. I am ordained in the state of California, Arizona, New Mexico, Nevada and Guam. Let me know when you want to tie the old knot, clamp on the old ball and chain, put on the old marriage saddle, jump in the old…"

"SIKOWITZ focus! Who should I call to make arrangements?" Tori screamed to get him back on track.

"Oh well if it were me I would call the office and talk to Vice Principal Dickers about it." Sikowitz said.

"Well thank you Sikowitz you have been somewhat helpful. I will let you know when we are having the wedding."

"K. O. Sikowitz out!" and he hung up the phone.

Tori joined the others in the living room after she closed the door to the laundry room. "I talked to Sikowitz and he said that we have to talk to Dickers about renting the school. He thinks it will be fine. He sort of made himself the minister for our wedding." Tori said with an apologetic look on her face.

"I won't ask. I am sure it is just a Sikowitz thing. Is it legal?" I asked.

"Apparently even in Guam!" Tori said with a 'who knew' look on her face.

The rest looked at them strangely, but Tori and I just laughed. This was so typical of Sikowitz. Tori's mother just had a confused look on her face. "Isn't he that strange drama teacher that you had?" She looked like she had a bad piece of fruit in her mouth.

"It will be fine mom. In fact it will be all the more unique and special because he is doing the ceremony." Tori smiled at me knowing that it really wouldn't matter at all seen as they were already married.

"So I am not sure about how these new weddings work. Do you have grooms men or bride's maids?" Tori's father asked.

"Dad that is rather sexist! Tori will have a bride's maid, me, of course and Jade will have …well I don't care as long as it isn't the puppet boy." Trina stated.

"I am sorry princess… I didn't mean…" David stammered.

"Don't worry about it Dad we haven't really talked about it, but it will probably be a grouping of our friends." Tori said.

"And me! Don't you dare put me in one of those god awful dresses in order to make yourselves look better! I look like crap in yellow." Trina commanded.

I went out to get coffee for everyone. She was feeling kind of sorry for herself as her family was so screwed up that it was doubtful that any of them would even be at this wedding. She choked it down and put mugs on a tray and got the coffee pot.

"So what can I get you as a wedding gift, seen as you already have almost everything?" Holly asked.

"Umm how about a new washing machine." Tori mumbled.

"Why do we need a new washing machine? That machine is less than an year old?" I asked as she came into the room.

"We will talk about it later." Tori said smiling at her wife.

Tori finally changed the subject and started talking about colors and flowers. That got her mother to take over the conversation and diverting the conversation from the broken washing machine.

About an hour later everyone was ready to leave. There was the usual hugs and goodbyes as their company made their way out the door. Tori and I were all smiles and as the door shut it was like a switch was thrown we both lost our smiles at exactly the same time.

"I thought you mom was going to crap a square peg when you announced that Sikowitz will be doing the ceremony." I said laughing.

"I know, but what was I going to do? You know how he gets when he gets an idea in his head. Who would have guessed that he was an ordained minister in the Universal Life Church." Tori said laughing.

We cleaned up the coffee cups and other dishes. When Tori folded the drying towel she put her arms around me and kissed me. Then I pulled back and asked, "Why do we need a new washing machine?"

Tori hummed and hawed for a bit and then she finally gave in. "Well it is probably better if I show you instead." She took me by the hand and led her to the laundry room. "Now promise me you won't yell?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just promise me that you won't yell." Tori begged.

"I promise that I won't yell." I said.

"Remember that I love you Jade! With all my heart!" Tori said.

"I love you too Tori, but why do we need a new washer?" I was getting a little annoyed.

Tori slowly opened the door and stepped aside. I stepped past her and froze at the sight of the pieces of washing machine on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!|"

Tori started to cry. "You said you wouldn't yell!" She said through her tears and trembling lips. "I couldn't find… and then I found… and then Andre…" She was not making sense.

I took Tori in my arms and held her until she calmed down enough to be able to speak. Tori's breathing started to even out and she was only shuddering ever once in a while.

I had to be careful I have been there before. If I spoke too loudly or fast I could trip Tori's crying response again and it could take hours to get back to this point. I had to choose my words carefully and hold back sarcasm.

"Tori? Babygirl? What happened to the washing machine?" I whispered.

I took her hand while turning off the light and closing the door to the laundry room. I led her to the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"When I woke up I realized that I was missing my wedding rings. I started searching everywhere and calling you. Then I found my engagement ring on the floor of the laundry room but my beautiful wedding ring that matches yours was stuck in the bottom of the washer. I called Andre and he came to help." Tori took a breath.

"Oh Andre murdered our washing machine!" I tried to hold back the sarcasm, but could not.

"No he got the ring out." Tori corrected.

"So other than the washing machine all is fine?" I asked.

Tori reached in her pocket and took out the gold band that held the single Arctic Diamond. It now resembled a stretched spring rather than a ring. She was about to start crying again, but I jumped in to stop the event.

"Oh it is not so bad! At least he got all of it out!? I am sure that we can have it fixed." I tried to comfort her.

"But we got it in Canada. Even if we get it fixed it will never be the same as yours." Tori was about to start crying again.

"No, no Babygirl I will take it and get it fixed as good as new. You will see. Now dry your tears and go get ready for bed. I will lock up and be up in a minute." I kissed my wife and took the twisted ring from her.

Tori went upstairs as I had told her. Sometimes she didn't mind letting me be the boss and treat her like a child. Meanwhile, I was texting Andre. _'Nce wrk on the washr piano man have 2 buy nu washr and rng. U think im md of $?'_

I locked the door and turned out the lights. Andre sent a reply, _'did my bst 2 hlp yer yF ina tym of nd. Don't gt on me. Watzs w nt tellin me U got wed? O + U cum frm $ n r both guna mke lots more. Piano man ot!'_ I laughed. I wasn't really mad at Andre or Tori for that matter I was the one who put the rings in my pocket.

As I climbed the stairs to the bedroom I decided that I would deal with the washer, the ring and Andre the next day.

The End (for now)

**AN: I had to go back and fix a couple of errors in my first chapter. When I went back and re-read it I found that I was flip flopping tense. I wanted this story told from Jade's point of view. I just find her easier to write. I somehow slipped out of first person into third person, so I went back and fixed the chapter. Let me know what you think. S.M.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Familiar Ring to It

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious nor the implied story line of "It's A Wonderful Life". I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**I have taken a bit of a holiday from writing about Jori. I have spent that time reading other writer's material and enjoying them very much.**

**This story follows the girl's trip to Canada and finds them at home in January and back to their reality. I hope you like this part of my continuing story about the two girls we all love. **

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 1: A Familiar Ring to It

We had a great Christmas and a fun New Years, but we are now back to reality and back to work. It has been hard to pretend that we were not married in Canada. I am better at hiding things than Tori. She has come close to letting it slip a couple of times.

At Robbie's New Year's party I kissed her at midnight. She pulled back and said, "It is so great to kiss my wife on New Year's Eve."

I looked around to see if anyone heard her and then stifled her by covering her lips with mine again. Then I bit her bottom lip. She jumped back and slapped my arm and checked for blood on her lip with her fingers. I glared at her and mouthed. "You are kissing your fiancé!"

She covered her mouth with her hand and looked around.

Then a couple of days later we were hanging around the house and Trina stopped in. Tori had been wearing her wedding ring around the house, because I would not let her wear it outside.

Tori opened the door and greeted Trina with a hug and forgot that she was wearing the ring. As her arms wrapped around her the diamond flashed under the lights. It took me a second to register what I had just seen and as Tori was removing her arms I swept over to her and took her by the hand.

I used my hand to cover the ring on her hand. Although Tori enjoyed my physical contact, she still had not figured out that she was wearing her ring. I tried to tug on the ring to remove it, but her hands must have swelled up, because the ring was not coming off easy.

Tori felt the tug and her face went white and froze. She looked at our hands and then back at Trina. I swear that if she could have pulled her hand off and given it to me she would have.

Trina went on blabbing about her stupid problems while Tori and I continued to struggle with the ring. Trina's eyes kept glancing down to the hand dance that we were doing.

"What are you two doing?" Trina asked. "Is this some kind of gay thing? I can leave if you can't control your urges!" Trina had a disgusted look on her face.

"No Trina, Tori shouted. It is just that I want to hold Jade's hand and she is struggling against me." Tori said.

"Well save it for another time. My problems are important!" Trina was annoyed but continued on with her issues.

"Do you want a cold drink Trina?" Tori asked.

"Ya sure." Trina snapped and then continued telling us about how she had her parking spot at work given away.

Tori ran the sink cold and put her hand under it with her back to us. I went to the fridge and got some ice for the drinks. I handed Tori an ice cube and before long she was slipping the ring into my hand to hide. She handed Trina a cold drink and I went to my home office to get some work finished.

As I went to my office I slipped the Tori's ring into the little pocket in my jeans. I didn't give it another thought while I went to work editing a script I was writing. Trina left after about an hour and Tori fell asleep on the couch watching a rerun of NCIS.

I woke her and helped her to bed at about eleven thirty. She could barely get undressed for bed. I had to help her. She is kind of cute when she is that tired. It allows me to have a glimpse into her childhood and see what she must have been like as a little girl.

I helped dress her for bed and tucked her in. I decided that I would unwind by reading a horror novel on my PearPad. Soon I was tired too and joined my wife in sleep.

The next morning I slept through my alarm. I was going to be ten minutes late for a meeting with a publisher that I had been wooing. I was trying to get the rights to a novel that I thought might make a great film. It was the first real project the company I worked for threw my way. I wanted to impress everyone all the way around, but now that was out the window.

I was rushing around looking for just the right outfit to wear. This was not going to be my usual black jeans and black t-shirt day. I had to look the part and dress respectfully. That is what brought about events that could have ended my young marriage before we even really got a chance to begin.

I leaned over the bed and kissed Tori on the fly as I was heading for the door. I heard her mumble something about cleaning up and that her parents were coming over that evening and then the door slammed behind me.

There was something that was eating away at the back of my mind. There was something that I was going to tell her, but could no longer put my finger on it. I knew it was important and connected to the day somehow, but I just couldn't track it down.

I shrugged and carried on my way to work. My head was filling up with work related issues and before I was even half way to the office. The thought that I had hid Tori's wedding ring in my jeans pocket was violently shoved out of my mind.

I managed to get a parking spot in the lot but it was about a million miles from the doors. I raced through the lobby of the building and into the elevator.

When the doors opened I saw Wendy our receptionist standing outside the boardroom door with a coffee in her hand and the files I needed for my meeting in the other. She smiled as I thanked her for saving my ass once again and calmly walked into the boardroom as if nothing was the matter.

Back at home Tori's day was starting out far calmer than mine. Tori was still in bed stretching like a cat in the sun. She loved to lounge in bed in the morning. She would lay there and roll around in the covers until they were all pulled loose from the bottom of the bed. It drove Jade crazy because she didn't have the time to lounge around.

Tori was between jobs at the present time. She had a two week break and then she was going into the studio to record a few songs. This is what she had been working towards this last year. The Europe tour helped to cement her record deal. They were so happy with the results that they signed her for two more albums.

Her plans for the day were to do laundry and then practice her songs.

She stretched her arms straight up in the air rolling her shoulders. That is when she spotted it or rather didn't spot it. Her wedding ring was gone.

Panic ran through her body and her heart started beating like it was going to fly out of her chest. She was no longer lounging on the bed. She tore the covers off the bed thinking that it might have fallen off in the night.

Then her senses started coming back to her. She realized that there was no way that her ring could just fall off in the night in bed. Tori sat on the edge of the bed staring down at her toes while she flexed them. Then the events of the evening before came back to her.

Her sister came over and she took off her ring and slipped it to me to hide. I took her ring! With that her heart started to slow down. She now knew she hadn't lost the ring it was just where ever I put it.

She ran to my office thinking that might be on my desk by her monitor. The rings should have been somewhere on the desk, but it was nowhere to be found. She even got down and looked on the floor, but it wasn't on the floor.

Tori sat back against the wall and ran her hand through her hair. It was now becoming an annoyance. Where was her ring? She was starting to think that it would have been easier to let her sister discover that she and Jade were married and take the fall out that came with it.

She picked herself up and padded across the hardwood floor back to the bedroom. Then she got thinking that Jade might have put it in her pocket of the black jeans that she was wearing.

Looking through the pile of clothes on the floor that were to go into the laundry she found two pairs of black jeans and she ran her hands through all the pockets. Tori did not think to check the little change pocket. Whoever used the little pocket? If she had her day would have started with a lot less stress. She threw the jeans on the floor in anger and walked over to the bed and threw herself face down on the mattress.

She was so frustrated and angry at herself, she was crying. Why was she crying? She knew that I must have her ring, but she really didn't know that for sure. This was the first time since their Christmas Eve wedding that she had taken the ring off for more than an hour.

Then she started letting her mind go to the land of 'what ifs'. What if I didn't have the ring? What if I lost the ring? What if I thought she had the ring and then I would be angry that Tori lost the ring? What if…

It was driving her nuts so she picked up her phone and pressed my speed dial number. She was preparing what she was going to say when I answered, but I did not answer. It went straight to my voice mail. Tori left a message for me to call her as soon as I got the chance.

There was nothing else she could do but the laundry, so she gathered up the clothes and shoved them in the laundry chute that allowed them to fall to the laundry room on the main floor. Tori carried a few last things out of the bathroom down to the washer and started piling the laundry.

If nothing else Tori was a creature of habit. She always washed the whites first then the colors. She checked her phone one more time, even though there was no way she would have missed my call, while she was picking up the dark colors stuffing them in the washing machine.

A small circle of gold with a fairly large diamond and another perfect plain gold band with a single arctic diamond huddled in the small dark pocket of my jeans. Soon they were surrounded by soapy cold water. The soap and water gave them enough freedom to tumble out of the pocket and into the load of clothes. The rings went through an adventure ride through clothes and water until they settled on the bottom of the machine. Once on the bottom they went their separate ways. The engagement ring made its way to the outside of the washer, but the wedding ring moved to the middle of the machine and lodged itself under the spindle in the middle machine. The ring was strong, but the motor and spindle were stronger and the ring stuck firmly and by the time the load was finished the never ending circle was broken and bent.

With the last load in the washing machine Tori headed to the kitchen to clean up things in there while she waited for me to call her back.

When I had not called by ten o'clock Tori decided to call me one more time before she went to move the last load from the washer to the dryer. Once again she got my voice mail. This time she told me that she was looking for her wedding ring and that she hoped that I had it with me.

I could feel her phone vibrate in my pocket, but I couldn't answer the call. I was in the most important meeting of my young career as a film director. If I could land the rights to this book I had a real chance in this industry. Sure it was a long way from this moment to the red carpet, but this was the most important step.

Things were going well with the publishers. They were being tough and were concerned with the lack of experience and name power, but my personality and my 'get it done at any cost' attitude was slowly winning them over.

While the lawyers and accountants were spinning the money part of the deal Jade quickly glanced at her phone. She saw that Tori had called twice and left a message, but she didn't have the time to call her just yet. She would call Tori when she took her lunch break.

Just when I thought that the meeting was coming to an end my boss suggested that we take the clients out for lunch. Tori would have to wait. I would have to call her on the way to lunch.

Everyone was happy with the deal and the company was sold the rights to the book and Jade could not be happier. She went past her desk and stopped to put away her files. She set her phone down on her desk and when her boss called her telling her the car was waiting downstairs she grabbed her jacket and turned her back on her phone that remained on her desk.

When Tori dialed the phone she was pulling the jeans out of the washer. I was still not answering the phone and that was when Tori's engagement ring bounced out and hit the floor. She froze at the sound of metal rolling on the floor.

She dropped the jeans and dropped to the floor to hunt for the ring. She grabbed it before it could roll under the dryer. She came up with the ring like a grin on her face. She looked like Gollum from Lord of the Rings. She had found half of her precious, now to find the other ring.

Tori slowly unfolded the jeans and shook them gently looking for the wedding ring. She could not find the ring anywhere, even though she knew it had to be with the other ring. It had to be somewhere in the laundry. Then she thought to look in the washing machine.

She almost gave up and closed the lid, when the light glinted off the gold ring that was just barely sticking out from under center agitator in the machine. She tried to grab it and pull it out, but it was stuck. After pushing and pulling for about twenty minutes she had tried every tool she could get her hands on in the house.

She sat down and started to cry again. This was worse than not knowing where the rings were. Then she had some hope, now she knew where they were and she could only get one. Would I be angry with her? Should she be angry with me? She was in a whirlwind of emotions. Then it became clear. She had to get the ring back and she had to get help.

She looked at her phone and for a moment thought about calling her father. He could come and get the ring back. Tori couldn't do that he would tell her mother and then her mother would go crazy about not seeing her daughter get married.

Who could she call? Andre, it was simple she would call Andre. He had come to her aid so many times in the past, he would surely come and rescue her.

Andre agreed to bring his tools and come over and help her. She didn't tell him what she needed help with, but he was such a good friend it didn't matter to him. He would be her savior.

"What do you need my help with?" Andre asked.

She ushered him in and finally had to tell him about the Christmas wedding and how she had given me the ring and finding the one ring and not the other. Then Tori showed Andre the wedding band that was wedged in the bottom of the washing machine.

Once again she was starting to panic so Andre told her to go and practice her music and leave him to the task. He would call her when he got her ring out of the machine.

Tori went to the music room and closed the door. Andre could hear her singing with the recordings he made of her new songs. He opened his tool box and started with a screwdriver.

I finally returned to the office at about one thirty and found her phone. She listened to the messages on her voicemail from Tori. She called right away noting the panic in Tori's voice.

"Tori! What is wrong?" Jade asked.

"I tried calling and you were not there! Then I found one and then I couldn't do it myself so I called Andre and had to tell him all about it and now he is working it while I practice. All will be fine now." Tori spewed so quick that I couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"So everything is okay? By the way I put your rings in my jeans in the little coin pocket. I will see you at supper. I will stop for wine. I have to go Tori. I love you." I returned.

"I love you too and don't forget my parents are coming for supper tonight." Tori said before hanging up.

At about 5:00 Andre came out of the laundry room and found Tori fussing in the kitchen working on supper for her family.

"Well I got your ring!" Andre said startling her out of her own thoughts.

Tori threw her arms around Andre and hugged him. "Thank you Andre, you are a life saver!"

"Well not all the news is good." He held up the ring that was very much broken and twisted. "I think it can be fixed!?"

Tori was about to cry again, but Andre pulled her into a hug and calmed her down before she could start with the waterworks again. She managed to hold herself together knowing that she had about an hour to get ready for her families arrival.

Andre took his tools and hugged her goodbye. She went back inside and put the ring in her pocket. She would show it to me later. She couldn't deal with all this at once.

Just before six her parents and Trina arrived at our home. I soon followed with a couple of bottles of wine. The evening was progressing fine when I noticed that she was wearing her engagement ring. I assumed that Tori must have found the rings in the laundry, but for some reason didn't put it on.

I whispered in Tori's ear, "I see you found your rings."

Tori's face turned pale and she squeezed my hand and whispered. "I love you Jade."

"I love you too Tori." I whispered back with confused look on my face.

Then they all sat down to the table to eat supper whatever was on Tori's mind would have to wait until later.

The End (for now)

**AN: It is good to get back to writing about my favourite girls. This story is unfolding slowly, but that is the way I like it. Those of you have read me before know that I will get there. Let me know what you think. S.M.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mad Dash

**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious nor the implied story line of "It's A Wonderful Life". I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This story follows the girl's trip to Canada and finds them at home in January and back to their reality. I hope you like this part of my continuing story about the two girls we all love. **

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 3: Mad Dash

The next day at work I made a few calls. I called a couple of jewelry stores to see if they could fix the ring. After I got a couple of opinions I moved on to the next issue.

I made a call to an appliance store and had them deliver a new washing machine. Tori called me when they arrived to let me know that we now had a new washer and that the guys who delivered it took the old one and all the parts with them.

I finally got back to work and got something done. I started making notes on the book we had optioned. I have a meeting on Monday and I have to present my ideas to the bosses. I wanted to have my casting wish list together and a location list.

I planned to spend the afternoon looking at some locations in Malibu. I drove out to Malibu and picked up a sub sandwich and drove around looking for the right places to shoot this story. I took a few pictures and was sitting down in a coffee shop to look at the photos on my PearPad.

I was just watching the pretty young blonde waitress walk away from my table after she refilled my cup. It wasn't that I really was even interested in the girl; it is just when you see a nice shaped ass swaying back and forth as it leaves your sight you can't help but look at it. Would you walk past a fine work of art without admiring it? I see it as the same.

It is strange. It is like Tori has some kind of radar that alerts her when I am checking out another girl. My phone buzzed on the table before Tori's ringtone "Let it Shine" started to play.

"Hi Babygirl, what is up?" I said as I answered the Pear Phone.

"Hi, Honey. I called the school and was not able to talk to Dickers. He was teaching a class. I have arranged to meet with him at 4:30 today." Tori reported.

"Well that is good. Hopefully we can get the place and all will be good."

"There is just one problem Jade. He scares me to death. Remember how he treated me the time we had detention? Please come with me? Please Jade. You are not scared of anyone." Tori begged.

"I am all the way out in Malibu." I tried, but I could hear the real fear in her voice. This was a girl that stood face to face with a demon and a grizzly bear, but a vice principal had her against the wall. "Okay, I will meet you there. I better get back to work so I can get there."

I spent the rest of the afternoon taking pictures and driving around. I talked to a few people and made a few arrangements. Then I made my way over to the old school. It was all I could do to make myself pull into the parking lot at Hollywood Arts. I was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

About the time I was going to call Tori and tell her that I didn't want to get married at the school anymore, her car pulled into the lot. I stepped out of my car and pushed my hair back as the breeze swept it over my face.

I was hoping it was a cooling breeze, but it was a warm wind instead. There was no relief in this breeze. I should have seen it as an omen. Usually I am tuned in more to things like this, but for some reason I was not. If I was I would have started my car and driven away as fast as possible.

Tori got out of her car and bounced over to me. She hugged me and we headed for the main entrance of the school. It was strange coming back to Hollywood Arts School. I had not been back since I left. I had some great memories of the place, but I also had some not so nice memories of high school. I guess just like everyone else.

The building was seemed empty when we walked in. I knew better there were going to be students in the practice spaces and teachers hiding in rooms and offices marking assignments. Somewhere the janitor must be working as well.

Tori spotted janitor's room and whispered, "Do you want to go for a romp in the janitor's room for old times sake?"

I laughed and told her that she was a naughty girl and later I would have to spank her for suggesting that. She gave me a knowing look and told me that she would hold me to that promise.

When we walked in the administration office there he was, my high school nemesis sitting behind his desk on the phone, Roy Dickinson. I could feel my back starting to tighten and my anger start to rise. I had to take a breath and push it all back down. I reminded myself that I was an adult and there was nothing he could do to me anymore. That helped calm me a little.

When he was off the phone Dickers came and met us at his door. "Well if it isn't West and Vega." He said with a sneer on his face. He led us into his office and we took a seat in the two chairs that were facing his desk. He took his spot behind his desk and still managed to have that look like our fate was in his hands.

Tori told him our plan and asked for his permission to use the property for our wedding. Dickers sat back in his chair and put his hands behind head and stared at the ceiling. There was a long very uncomfortable silence that hung in the room like a huge heavy balloon.

"Okay we can do that. I do have to charge you rent on the facility." He said with a smile.

"I would expect that. Sure what is the fee for renting the entire facility?" Tori asked.

"The rent for the facility will be twenty-two hundred dollars plus your damage charge." Dickers said.

"I am sorry Mr. Dickers but I think you mean damage deposit not charge." Tori said. I just sat there thinking of places where I could hide Dickers's body. It was a little game that I use to fill my time.

Dickers turned towards his computer and typed some things. Then he turned to Tori and said, "No not a damage deposit you have to pay for all the damage that Ms. West did while she was at school."

"Really? I know she cut up a garbage can so what is the bill? About ten dollars?" Tori said in a condescending tone.

"Well Ms. Vega her damage charge is going to be $4300.00." He said with a sick smile on his face.

"What? There is no way! Where did you buy that garbage can that it cost forty-three hundred dollars?" Tori questioned smuggly.

"Well Tori there might have been one or two more things that somehow got ruined." I said.

"Why? What? So you cut up two garbage cans?" Tori asked.

"No it was more like six over three years." Dickers said with an evil victory grin.

"So they are like $700 garbage cans?" Tori was still in shock.

"Well there were other things. She cut up the curtains in the black box theatre. She carved a name in a table in the library." Dickers said reading from his computer screen.

"Well she has always had a thing for scissors." Tori tried to justify it.

"No she used a fire axe that she broke out of the hall way cabinet."

"You carved your name with a fire axe in a library table?" Tori asked me.

"No I carved your name with a fire axe in a library table." I answered thinking that made it better.

"My name? What were you thinking?" Tori shouted.

"I carved a heart around it!" I tried to save this moment.

"That doesn't make it better!" Tori was angry now. I think she had gone over to Dicker's side.

"Then there are the marching band uniforms. Seventy three to be exact. She built a bonfire in the back parking lot and threw them in." Dickers said reading once again from his computer.

"Hey now, that was an act of mercy! Tori they were brown and yellow! BROWN AND YELLOW TORI! What happened did Hollywood Arts show up late to the meeting where they handed out school colors and we got what was left over?" I stood my ground.

I hate this guy so much and now he is going to win again just like when I was in school. I am starting to regret getting out of bed today. I was envisioning a place I have found in the hills where there are lots of coyotes and other scavengers and if a body of a man were to fall in a hole they would never be found.

Tori got out her check book and wrote out a check for the rent on the school for our re-wedding and the damage charges. She wasn't happy and I knew that I would be hearing about it when we got home. I am sure she was misreading the smirk on my face. I wasn't being smug about what had happened, it was the thought about Dickers sliding down into that dirt hole.

I got up and left before I threw this A-hole out the window of his own window. I walked down the hallway to my old locker. I stood by it trying to regain my self-control. I wasn't having any luck so I made my way to the only place where I found any respite from the horrors of being in high school. I went to the janitor's closet.

I found this place in my first year at H.A. I just turned the knob and walked in one day. The janitor only spoke Spanish and I didn't so when I would come in he would just stare at me wondering what the hell I was doing in his room. Before long I had moved a chair for myself in the little room and a poster from the movie The Scissoring.

It turned out that Miguel was a big horror movie fan as well. By my second year he had learned some English and I had learned some Spanish. We found some common ground and by that point we had a working relationship and he was used to having me around. I have never told Tori that I understand basic Spanish. She thinks she is pulling one over on me when she is cursing me in Spanish when we are arguing. Most of the time I know exactly what she is calling me. It is my little piece of power.

As I sat in my chair feeling sorry for myself and somewhat embarrassed, the door knob slowly turned. I knew who it was. It wasn't Miguel because he would just come in, it was Tori. She didn't come in, she just poked her head in and leaned against the door.

"Wha-cha doing Hun?" Tori asked.

"Just sitting in my chair one more time." I said.

"You aren't cutting up anymore garbage cans are you?" Tori asked with a slight sarcastic grin on her face.

"No I can't afford anymore garbage cans." I said with a grin.

I stood up and pulled Tori into the room. I quickly pulled my boot off and my sock. I hung the sock on the doorknob and shut the door. I then locked the door and turned back to Tori.

"What are you doing? Why did you take your sock off?" Tori asked suspiciously.

I pulled her close and kissed her deep. I didn't stop the kiss I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started lifting it over her head. She grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"We can't, not here! Oh …. Oh that is what the sock on the doorknob means?" Tori finally started to catch on.

"Oh yes we can and will. The sock is so Miguel doesn't interrupt. Now where was I Mrs. West?" I said kissing her again and this time succeeding removing her shirt.

Tori embraced me and pulled me in tight. I snuggled my face into Tori's neck and sniffed the warm, brown skin. I could almost taste the light vanilla scent on Tori's smooth, tanned body. Unable to resist, I planted gentle kisses on Tori's soft neck. To me the scent of vanilla is Tori. I can't smell vanilla without getting hot.

Tori groaned at the electric shivers that ripped through her body.

"Baby, please," Tori whispered.

I softly stroked Tori's silky long hair. Somehow Tori's ponytail clip had been removed and her lengthy, dark tresses cascaded over her

shoulders and down her back. "Patience, sweetie," I smiled. "This could be our last opportunity to have sex in this closet and I want to take my time and enjoy it.

I took my finger and traced soft circles down the side of Tori's face. I tickled Tori's nose and we shared a sly grin. When I reached Tori's lips, I grinned as I used my finger to gently tap Tori's moist flesh.

Suddenly, Tori opened her lips and captured my digit into her mouth's heated wetness. Tori sucked softly on the sweet flesh at first, gently using her cheek muscles to draw the digit in and out. As Tori's passion increased, she sucked harder on my finger.

"Oooh," I moaned as warm waves of passion rushed through me. Tori slid my finger out of her mouth and kissed my warm palm. She playfully rubbed her nose on my hot skin.

Unable to wait, I leaned in and pressed my lips against Tori's. Tori moaned and panted as my tongue entered her hot mouth. Our kisses deepened as I gripped the back of Tori's head and locked my fingers in Tori's soft, silky hair. We kissed passionately, each nourished by the other's desire. A deep hunger for love and affection consumed us, causing us both to moan in ecstasy. Our dueling tongues, set each other ablaze.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tori broke off the kiss. "I've got a surprise for you, baby," she whispered as she started to undo the snap on her jeans and pulled down the zipper.

I reached to try to help her out, but she pushed me away. She slowly and agonizingly pulled her jeans over her hips and slid them down to the floor. Then she slowly stepped out of the pants and never broke eye contact with me.

I thought she might have a pair of sexy underwear on, but that was not the case. I had seen these on her many times.

"So what is the surprise?" I asked rather impatiently.

"Just you wait." Tori said placing a finger to my lips to silence me.

She then stuck her thumbs under the elastic waist band on her underwear and slowly started to pull them down. That was when I finally saw the surprise that Tori promised.

As usual her mound was shaved, so that was not the surprise. In the shape of a heart were adhesive pink sivorsky crystals stuck to her skin just above her just womanhood. "It is called Vjazzled!" Tori laughed.

I reached out a finger and ran it over the crystals. I found it strangely sexy. My wife knew me well and I wasn't shocked when she asked me. "Wanna taste?"

I didn't answer her I just fell to my knees in front of her. I smirked as she leaned forward and stuck out my tongue and ran it over the sharp little glass pieces. Then I let my tongue dip lower and searched out her love button. Loving the taste, I let out a little gowl and went back for more. I closed her eyes and hungrily sucked Tori's cleft, desperate to get all of the delicious nectar. I leaned back and looked up at Tori, I licked my lips and winked at Tori. "Mmmm! Tasty as always!"

Tori laughed. "Now it's my turn." She grabbed me and forced me down on the floor. She then tore at my clothes trying to get me out of them as quickly as she could. I tried to help by rolling my hips and lifting my legs.

"Hold still," Tori ordered.

I was as frustrated as she was. Finally my jeans were pulled off an thrown against the wall in the corner. She then started to unbutton my shirt. Over-come she grabbed the shirt and tore it open. The small buttons rained down on the floor around me. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the lust filled moment. Heat rose faster and faster in me as Tori blew out her warm breath on my stomach.

After teasing me for what seemed like an eternity, Tori finally bent in to taste my flesh

"Ahhh!" I screamed as Tori's lips and tongue wriggled sensuously against my blazing skin. I moaned as Tori ran her tongue over my stomach. Overcome with passion, Tori tore my underwear from me. I felt it rip and then she held the remnants up to show me and smiled. I nearly came from the intense pleasure of this strange experience.

"Take this off," Tori ordered as she tugged at my black bra. I was afraid she was going to rip it off too so I quickly undid the clasp behind me and slipped off the lacy material. Braless, my firm honey-colored nipples stood at attention.

"Oooh! There they are," Tori whispered as she stuck out her tongue and circled my right nipple. She then moved to the left nipple so as not to leave it out. I shivered as Tori teased my sensitive flesh.

When she encircled my nipple with her lips and drew the hard bud into her warm wet mouth and gently sucked on it an electric shock traveled directly to my crotch lighting me on fire.

Tori licked her lips and then ran her tongue all over my breasts. Tori pinched my right nipple and twirled it in her fingers and pulled on it.

"Nice," she whispered noticing the effect this had on me she bent again and breathed warm moist air on my firm breast. I gasped as

Tori's tongue flicked out and teased my hard nipple again. Tori licked and sucked hard on the sweet gem, showering hot sparks down my body. I moaned and sighed loudly in ecstasy if there had been anyone in the hallway they would have heard me for certain. My body began to shake and I burned for her to take me.

Tori grabbed my curvy hips and pulled herself down to my opening. My legs instinctively spread open and Tori inhaled deeply my intimate fragrance.

Tori pull my legs up and rest her feet on her shoulders. I obeyed, lying there in sweet expectation of Tori's expert attention.

Tori blew on my wetness. The cool air drove me wild. I squirmed and wiggled around. "Ah somebody likes that I see." She said as she kissed my clit.

"Know what I want to do?" Tori asked.

"What?" I whispered.

"Run down the hallway naked." Tori whispered into my center as she kissed and licked at my moisture.

"Really?" I asked.

"Realy!" Tori placed another a juicy wet kiss on my swollen throbbing pink clit.

"Tori!" I gasped.

"Yesssssss!" she managed still licking me up and down.

"Let's do it!" I said.

"You want to?"

"I want to it will be daring and fun." I returned.

"We will do it when I am done here." Tori smiled and went back to work on my pussy.

My skin was on fire as Tori lapped at my tender flesh. She started slow at first, but as her temperature rose, Tori began to lap more furiously. I ran my hands through my lover's thick mane as my entire body shook. "Oh, babygirl! I love it!" I screamed. I twisted and turned as every inch of my flesh burned.

Tori licked and sucked hard at my pussy. My juices flowed and flowed, rushing like molten lava, searing Tori's lips and tongue. In response, Tori pushed her face deeper into my dripping slit to drink more of the copious honey. I rode the countless, storm waves, carrying me closer and closer to my orgasm.

I arched my back. "Ooooh!" I cried. "Don't stop! Please don't

stop! I'm so close, Babygirl!"

Tori doubled her efforts, desperate to bring me to a guaranteed explosion. She quickly licked her finger and slid it deep inside my slit. Tori loved the feeling my hot, tight pussy and pushed harder. I bucked hard, loving the sweet intrusion in my wet tunnel.

"You gonna cum for me, Hon?" Tori moaned.

"Oh yes," I groaned. "Yesssss, Babygirl!"

Tori held on tight to my hips as she continued her oral assault on

my pussy. She focused long, wet strokes on my swollen clit.

"Tori, I'm cumming! Oh, I'm cumming!" I screamed. "Now, babygirl, now!"

"Let it go Hon," Tori groaned into my heat. "Just let it go!"

My senses were on overload. I raced higher and higher toward ecstasy as Tori licked and sucked in complete abandon. Suddenly I felt Tori's finger curl and stroke my front wall, until finally hit my sweet spot.

"Ahhhh!" I cried as my passion crested. I shuddered as Tori lapped up every drop of my liquid.

As my passion ebbed, Tori gently stroked Jade's damp thighs. She continued kissing the soft, damp skin and smiled as she felt me continue to shiver in ecstasy. She rested her head on my outstretched legs and we lay together silently, each drawing warmth from the other's love.

"Tori," I moaned, "you are the best. I love you so much, Babygirl."

I struggled to sit up, but it wasn't easy. "Was it fun for you?"

"It was perfect, Hon..." Tori whispered as she drew me into a warm embrace. "Absolutely perfect."

"I am going to need a few minutes until I can get up and run down the hall with you." I said still shaking.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked standing up now starting to sober up from the lust.

"Yes Tori we are going to do this. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't want to. So we are going to do this. Help me up." I said extending my hand.

Tori took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I made it to my feet, but was still a little shaky.

I opened the door and peeked out to see if the coast was clear. There was no one in the hall so I took Tori by the hand and we tiptoed out into the sunlight hall. I guess it was stupid that we tiptoed. We were barefoot and there wasn't anyone to hear us.

Tori was red from the ground up. She was excited and embarrassed. I was just excited.

I decided that if we were going to do this we should make the most of it so I chose to run down the longest hall in the school. We could have just run to the theatre and back, but then for the rest of my life I would be thinking that we should have run down the classroom hallway. So that is what I did with Tori in tow.

The two of us thundered down the hall with our boobs swinging back and forth and our butts jiggling. We ran to the end of the hall and then back to the janitor's room.

By now we were having fun and doing some squealing. When we got to the door we found it locked. "Jade, it is locked! Didn't you unlock it when we left? Now what?"

I tried the door again like I might have better luck the second time. No it was still locked.

I looked around for something to try to get the door open. There was nothing. Tori was starting to panic. I tore a banner down that was attached to the wall and gave it to her to wrap up in. I was less concerned. That was when I realized that we were not alone in the hall.

Tori stopped making noise. I turned and saw Miguel making his way to the door. He smiled and just took out his keys and unlocked the door and walked away.

"Thanks Miguel." I said. What else could I say?

Tori grabbed the door knob and ran into the room. I waved to Miguel and followed her. When I got inside she punched me in the arm. "Jade! I am so embarrassed. The janitor saw me naked."

"Tori, calm down. It is Miguel. Who is he going to tell? It is fine. We probably made his day. Do you have an idea how boring his job is?" I tried to make her calm down.

We found our clothes and got dressed. I did the best I could, seen as Tori tore all my buttons off. By the time we got to our cars we were laughing about Miguel. I just knew that someday this would be a story we would laugh at in public. Maybe I will tell it at our reception after our wedding.

**AN: Sorry that this update took so long. I actually threw out two other starts to this chapter. I kept finding myself trapped in a plot hole that didn't work with past stories. I finally found what I wanted to say. I have a hard time writing sex scenes so I hope I did alright. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading my stories. S.M.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bachelor Party

**This story follows the girl's trip to Canada and finds them at home in January and back to their reality. I hope you like this part of my continuing story about the two girls we all love. **

**Enjoy S.M.**

Chapter 4: Bachelor Party

Time seemed to fly by and before we knew it the wedding was on top of us. Tori's mother had gone completely insane with the preparations for the wedding. I found myself drinking beer with Tori's father hiding in the garage.

Tori was starting to lose patience with me. "It is like you don't even care about this wedding Jade."

"I don't care about this wedding Tori!" I said out of frustration.

"How can you say that? I love you Jade." Tori was on the verge of tears.

"News flash Tori. We are already married! This wedding is fake in order to get your parents off your back." I said without thinking.

The next thing I knew Tori was in tears. Lately I found myself spending at least half my time mopping up Tori's leaking face. I was not prepared for this and was not skilled in any way to fix this problem.

I am a fixer. I spend my entire day fixing problems. I jump from one to the next seamlessly with the skill of Spiderman, but standing in my own living room trying to make my wife stop crying I was useless.

I decided it was easier to get out to f the way and stay out of the way. I spent a great deal more time at work than I normally would. I figured that Tori and her family could take care of all the wedding plans. I would wait and show up to places that they wanted me to be, smile and play my part.

I was at work one evening when I got a call from Andre. He was planning a stag party for me in two days.

"You are crazy Andre. You know that we are already married. Why the hell would I need a stag party anyway? Those tend to be for the husband to be." I tried to talk some sense into Andre.

"Well we have to walk our way through this little play that we are setting up. I as Tori's best friend, will be expected to throw a party for her, but that would be ridiculous because she is the bride." Andre said truly believing that he was making all the sense in the world.

"Andre, this wedding is going to have two brides if you haven't noticed." I stated.

"Yes well that is what it would look like on the outside, but see I have known you two for a long time now…"

I interrupted Andre, "Now you have reached the point Andre where you better pick your words very carefully." Andre knew me enough to head my warning.

"Ok, there is very little doubt that you are the more aggressive of the two, therefore you are the closest thing that we have to groom. I am not saying that you are all butch and everything. No you are defiantly a female, I have seen you dressed up and also in a bikini…" Andre started to wander.

"Andre do you have a point or are you going to try to get your other foot in your mouth too?" I stopped him again.

"I am going to throw you an epic stag...gette. You really don't have a choice. This is not the kind of party that Tori would go to. This is going to be all you girl. We will pick you up at nine o'clock tonight. You have two hours. Make sure you are ready to go and dress casual. Goodbye." Andre hung up before I could say anything more.

I shut down my computer and locked up the office. I gave in to this stupid ideas and I had to go home and get ready to go out with Andre and whoever else he has involved in this charade.

I whined to Tori about Andre's idea and she said she thought it was cute. Trust Tori to think that a drunkin' circus was going to make this fake wedding seem all that more real. The longer this went, the more I felt like we were juggling fire. I tried to convince Tori that we should just come clean with her family and that sooner or later this was all going to blow up in our face.

Before long Andre was at the door and he was ready to go. I kissed Tori goodbye and out the door she pushed me and I was at the mercy of Andre Harris. When I got out to the street there was a limo waiting for us with the door open.

I ducked my head and climbed into the long black car. I should have known, when I got inside there was Robbie and a couple of guys I didn't know.

It turned out that the two guys I didn't know were alright guys. They were musician friends of Andre's. Travis was a guitar player and Justin played all kinds of percussion instruments. They worked in the film and TV industry as sound track musicians. I filed this information away for future reference. As a future director you just never know when you make important contacts, even if it was possibly on the worst night of your life.

The limo first stop was at a strip club. I should have known. I was surprised at the interior of this joint. I thought that it was going to dark and seedy, full of fat old drunks slobbering all over old out of shape woman trying to keep up with the music on stage while pulling off their clothes and showing their wrinkled tired bodies. I was so wrong.

This was a clean new club with great music and expensive stage lighting. The girls working the floor serving drinks were dressed in sexy tuxedo outfits consisting of a jacket covering a black velvet tux bodysuit and fishnets. I have to admit I wasn't thinking about Tori at that point. She did flash through my mind at one point, but I don't think she would wear this outfit around the house.

Andre bought the first round of drinks as we took a seat at a table next to the side of the stage. Robbie made a toast to my last few nights as a single girl. I smiled and went along with it. I wasn't about to tell him he was about four months too late.

It wasn't long before the music changed and the first dancer took the stage. She was young and blonde and was dressed as a school girl. A particular weakness of mine. As she moved about the small stage I sat and watched her strong legs and tight ass. I definitely could feel the effects of her dance starting to tingle in my groin. I had to shift several times in my seat and take my eyes off the stage. I had no idea that these girls would have this effect on me.

Andre handed me a bunch of dollar bills and told me that if I were to hold them out one at a time she would come over. I told him I wasn't as naïve as Tori. I knew about strip joints.

I held a bill out and the dancer came over and let me put the bill in her thong. She took the next bill by squeezing her breasts together around the bank note and took it away. My eyes were locked on her and the guys took note.

The next girl was dressed as wonder woman and she was very talented on the chrome pole. I was impressed, but not as turned on.

A few drinks and many stupid toasts later the first girl we saw was now moving through the crowd. She was talking to men at the tables and shaking hands. I found myself tracking her through the room.

I looked away and cursed myself. "What are you doing? You have a beautiful loving wife at home that would do anything for you and here you are drooling over a stranger. You really are a guy aren't you Jade."

That was when Travis and Justin took me up to the bar to do some shots. We all had two tequila shots and then I headed to the ladies room.

I was glad to have a break from the pounding music and the booze. I realized how turned on I was as a pulled down my underwear and hovered over the toilet. What was going on with me?

I made my way back to the table and as I reached the table the blonde dressed as a school girl was at our table talking with the guys. When I arrived Andre said, "Becky this is Jade. Jade is getting married on Saturday."

Becky stuck out her hand and I shook it. I went to drop her hand, but she wouldn't let go. "The guys here have bought you a private dance Jade. Please come with me."

I followed in a daze behind her as she led me through the tables. We went through a curtained doorway that was being guarded by a very large black man.

She led me to a smaller room and had me sit on the couch while she chose a song on her Pearphone. I was in shock. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I wasn't sure what was expected of me. I finally decided I have to ask.

"Ah Becky… what do I …. What do you… what is going to?" I stammered.

"Shhhh" Becky said placing a finger to my lips. "I will do everything. You just sit back and enjoy. No touching me, but I will touch you. Don't touch yourself either. I will show you a good time Jade."

I watched as Becky started to sway to a hip-hop song. The beat was heavy, thumping with bass and the woman's voice singing made a sensuous counterpart to Becky as she started to slowly open her blouse while never breaking eye contact with me.

"What do you think?" Becky said in a very hushed tone, her voice was very sensual. "I've never danced for a woman by herself before." Turning around, Becky smiled. She was undulating her hips and sliding her hands up her thighs. I couldn't take my eyes off the blonde's stomach. I was mesmerized by the small belly ring she had in her navel. As Becky swayed her hips, her hands slid up her stomach, finally cupping her small naked breasts as she moved to the rhythm. "How do I look?" She asked, in a small voice.

"Fantastic," I mumbled. "You have a great tan."

What was I saying? 'You have a great tan?' that was the best I could come up with? What an idiot. I should just shut up and leave. I don't belong here.

"Thanks. I spend a lot of time tanning." Becky said as she pulled on her nipples and ground her crotch into my thigh. She flipped the small plaid skirt up so that it was her lace covered crotch rubbing against my jeans.

Becky reached back with both hands and placed them on my knee behind her. She arched her back and let the open white blouse fall away from her small breasts. I wanted to lean forward and suck a nipple into my mouth, but I knew that it was not allowed and I couldn't cheat on my Tori.

I was glad when the song was over. She smiled and pushed herself up from my knee. She turned and flipped the skirt up showing me her red lace thong.

"Ah Becky… please stop…please!" I stuttered.

"Why? What is wrong Jade? Don't you like me?" Becky asked.

"That is not it. You are beautiful and trust me, if I weren't married I would pin you to the ground and take you right here." I said.

"I thought they said this was your bachelor party?" Becky asked.

"Well I am. I have been married for about four months. The thing is they don't know. No one does. Tori, my wife, decided not to tell her parents that we eloped at Christmas. So now we have to go through with a fake wedding this Saturday. I hope you understand. Tori is a beautiful girl who I love very much and I can't do this to her." I spilled.

"This Tori is one lucky girl. Most guys come in here and the last thought on their mind is their wife. Out of respect for you I won't push you." Becky buttoned up her blouse and sat down next to me on the couch.

I took out my phone and showed her pictures of Tori. We spent the next ten minutes talking about things and decided in another life we would probably be good friends. I tipped her twenty bucks and she kissed my cheek and we exited the back rooms.

When I got back to my table all the guys cheered and were slapping me on the back. They were at least three drinks ahead of me. We had one more drink and then decided to keep the party moving.

The next stop the limo made was at a tattoo shop. I guess for some this would be seen as a wild thing to do at their bachelor party, but not for me. I already had three, one I did myself, so this was no big deal or treat.

I decided that I would have some fun with this, so I told Robbie that I would get one if he did. He was just drunk enough. I decided to get an old style film reel where the film that was trailing off curled into a heart. I climbed onto the chair and lay back.

The guy that was doing my tat was experienced. I wasn't worried about getting a scribble. He prepped my ribs. I knew it was going to hurt, but I was just drunk enough to deal with it. The truth be told is that I actually find the scraping pain to be calming after about five minutes.

Soon I was letting myself slip away on the buzzing sound of the tattoo gun. You could never understand it if you have never felt the kiss of the needle on your skin. I warn you though it is addicting.

I was just starting to truly slip away. I thought I was going to fall asleep when I heard this woman screaming in the next chair. I opened my eyes to see Travis and Justin holding Robbie down while the artist inked his tattoo. The woman screaming was Robbie. I laughed to myself and looked over to see Andre admiring his musical notes he had put down his right calf.

I was soon finished and looked in the mirror. I loved what I saw. This really represented my love of film and dreams for the future. I wondered what it was that Robbie got that was so painful. I tried to have a look, but he had it all bandaged and was drying his tears.

We made one last stop at a club and had some drinks. Truly, I was very tired and didn't know if I was going to be able to go much further.

The idea of the bachelor party was to take me out and get me very drunk and have a lot of fun. I have to say that we did have a lot of fun in spite of myself.

The funny part was that it was Robbie that was the total mess by the time we were ready to call it quits. He was beyond making any sense at all. He was mumbling something about Cat and how much he loved her and how she would think he was a tough guy now that he had a tattoo.

The guys paid for my tattoo as a part of the party. I told them that they didn't have to, but I didn't fight too hard. I loved my new ink and I know Tori will too.

We decided to drop Robbie off first as it was going to take all of us to get him inside and in bed. I called Cat and told her that she might want to come over and make sure he was going to survive the night. We didn't want him pulling a rock star and choking on his own vomit or something.

The guys dropped me off next. I had no problem making it to the door and finding my keys. It took a couple of tries to get the key in the little hole in the lock, but I got it.

I was about to turn the key when the light came on and door opened. A delicate had reached out and grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled me through the door.

Tori kissed me and held me up against the wall. "I missed you." She said between kisses.

"I had a good night, but I am glad to be home." I said. "I saw strippers and they bought me a new tattoo!"

"So are you ready for me to strip for you?" Tori asked. "Like I said, I missed you."

"Uhmm Tori. No offense, but not tonight okay? I am really drunk and would probably fall asleep. I wouldn't be very good tonight. Now tomorrow night I will take you up on your strip tease and lap dance." I said.

"Lap dance? Who said anything about a lap dance?" She smiled and kissed me again.

"No lap dance?" I said in a sad voice.

"We will see. It depends if you have been a good girl or not." Tori said. "I think I will need to help you get to bed. Let's go."

Tori helped me get undressed and ready for bed. When I was finally in my old sleeping t-shirt she shoved me back on the bed and covered me up. That was the last I remember until I woke up in the late morning with a raging headache and a mouth that felt like fur.

"I am never drinking again." I stated through my pain and haze.

**AN: Sorry that this update took so long. I knew what I wanted to happen, but then I thought it was a cliché so I changed my idea. There is one more chapter to this story. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading my stories. I have decided that this will be my last Jori story. It seems that the interest in this theme has died and only a few are reading my stories lately so I will go out on top and hopefully with a last chapter that is a BANG! S.M.**


End file.
